Kiss Me
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: Clana romance, based on the song Kiss Me by Six Pence None the Richer. Please R&RUPDATED Chapter 3 UP!
1. Those shoes, and that dress

**Kiss Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own smallville or its characters.**

**But I do own 'Daniel Morgan'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**V1- Kiss Me, Out of the Bearded barley,**

**Nightly, beside the green, green grass.**

**Swing, Swing, swing the spinning step.**

**You wear those shoes, and I will wear that dress.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1- "You wear those shoes, and I will wear that dress."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Clark and I sat in the place where we had our first kiss, in the old barley field beside Clark's house. Clark and I had rode our horses there today and had a picnic. The grass was so green and beautifal.**

**"Lana, this is were we had our first kiss, remember?" "Yes, Clark, it was very romantic, just like the one you just gave me." I replied.**

**"I try." Clark said. "So, when are we going to tell Chloe?" I asked as looking up at his blue eyes. "I don't know," he said, "um, do you want to go to Lex and Daniel Morgan's wedding with me tommorrow?"**

**"Yeah, Clark, I would love to, but we have to dance."**

**"I can't dance Lana, you know that." "Yes you can, you did at the Spring Dance." "Okay, I'll try." Clark surrendered in defeat. "Now, you wear those black shoes that I like, and I'll wear that pink dress you like." I said. "Deal" Clark agreed and smiled at me.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That was the firat chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I recently had this up, then deleted it. Now I'm bringing it and another story back. Sorry for the short chapters! The more the reviews the more the chapters! Thanx for reading - CklovesMe2040**


	2. Lead me, out on the moonlit floor

**Smallvillegurl-Thanx for reviewing! To tell Chloe about them being together.**

**Here's the Next Chapter!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chorus- Oh, Kiss Me beneath the Milky twilight,**

**Lead Me, out on the moonlit floor,**

**Lift your open hand strike up the band and **

**make the fireflies dance, Silver moons **

**Sparkling, So kiss me.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: "Lead Me out on the moonlit floor"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next day at 8:00 p.m. ...**

**"This is so romantic don't you think?" I asked. "Yeah, it is." Clark answered. "The way the twilights so milky and beautifal, I'd give anything to take this moment and bottle it up inside my heart forever." I said and looked back at Clark.**

**"Let's go dance Lana." "No, Clark, there's no one out there dancing, we would look different." I said resisting to go out on the moonlit dance floor. "We are different, come on." Clark said and led me out onto the dance floor. "Clark, theres no music." I said as he spun me out. He lifted up his other hand and Lex's band started to play.**

**My P.o.v. ...**

**At that moment, it felt like me and Clark was the only one's there, it felt like we were on a dance floor with the moon and the fireflies as our only light. I stared into Clark's deep blue eyes is was as they could go on forever and never end.**

**Clarks P.o.v. ...**

**"I can't believe that I'm here with the girl of my dreams, 'but she seems upset,' 'does it have to do with me?' " "Of course it does, I have'nt told her anything, and now I expect her to fall in love with me again, maybe I'm taking this to fast."**

**Clark moved back a little to where there was atleast five inches between us. The silver moon was sparkling so bright. Clark leanded over and gave me a kiss on the cheek as the band stopped playing, and led me of the dance floor.**


	3. The trail marked on your father's map

**Verse 2- Kiss me down by the broken tree house,**

**swing me, upon its hanging tire. Bring, bring, **

**bring your flowered hat. We'll take the trail **

**marked on your father's map.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: The trail marked on your father's map.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2 months later...**

**Clark and I sat at the old,broken tree house on Mr. Kent's properyty that led into the forest. "Here, Me and Pete always loved doing this." Clark said as having me to get into the hanging tire.**

**He gave me a kiss. I looked at him and smiled, "Are you shure this is safe?" "I will make shure nothing happens to you." He said as swinging me on the tire.**

**I had on a straw hat I had borrowed from Martha, Clark had grabbed a few of her flowers and had put them in it. "Whats this?" I asked as pointing down a long line on Clark's father's map. "A secret trail, do you want to go on it?" He asked. "Sure, sounds like fun." I said and we headed down the trail hand in hand.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n- Thanks to mir21, and Heather for reviewing this story! I hope that you liked this chapter! Final chapter up soon!**


End file.
